Bnha but with Maria susan
by bobertmcfly3778
Summary: In the bnha universe maria susan is a girl who cant get a job but then joins the League of villains.
1. Introduction

Chap uno

"Hello I'm Maria Susan but you can call me Mary Sue, my hobbies include setting things on fire and I may or may not have an illegitimate dark side! but don't tell nobody." (coffee explodes) "that wasn't me I swear" "mam, this is a job interview these are not skills you can use in this job can you work MS paint or Photoshop or a copy Machine Anything please I'm desperate for a new hire!" " I can set things on fire."

(Seen change to the sidewalk outside of an executive building Mary Sue on the ground, homeless person walks by and offers her a dollar) " I SWEAR IM NOT HOMELESS I JUST DONT BRUSH MY HAIR!" "oh ok" (walks away.)

Maria Susan they said I needed life experience? (Black limousine pulls up window rolls down homeless guy with a hand where his face should be at peaks out.) " Hey Kid want to join the local mafia?" Maria Susan thinks Why is this homeless person have a limousine? I don't trust a man whose lips are this cehpped " yeah sure I can set things on fire" " sweet get in the car"

END CHAP UNO


	2. Chapter 2

Maria susae gets in a limousine with mad homeless man who appears to have several hands And two normal ones. " so what is this local mafia like?" Says Maria Susan " well it's called the league of villains in right now we're trying to kill this all might guy" " what are you talking paycheck wise" "5?" Maria Susan raises hand in the raise the price motion"10?" Maria Susan raises hand again "15?" Are you Susan razors hair once again "20?" Marie continues this for at least five minutes handmade on stairs confused " how much do you want me to pay you?" " what is the normal minimum wage?" " mabey like 11" " ok 11 then" "...ok then" by the time this conversation ends they are at A coffee shop. "this is our secreat base." says hand man "whats secrat about it?" says maria susan "well thiers money ender the floor boards, so if you kill all might you get it all!" "is the all of it $11?" "no... but you can just take $11 if you just want that..." "...OK!" maria susan runs in their and tries to kill all might but alass she fails. Marie susan samfully walks back into the car. "ok well what if you just become a student in ua and become a trator!" says hand man " OF COURSE!" says mari susan.


	3. Chapter 3

The hand man takes Susan to the real secret hide out. She walks in and see the people there. There was a gost pokiemon, a burnt pice if toast, a yandere, a ripoff of a ninga turtle, a fusion of Spider-Man and Deadpool, and a magician. "Oooooo a magic man is he going to do magic tricks?!?!" Susan said excitedly. "Umm who is this homeless person I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE HOMELESS PERSON!" Said the burnt piece of toast. "She is our new member, she will enter UA as a student and give us the juicy deats! And also she's not homeless she just doesn't brush her hair." Says the hand man. "Ok great she's exactly what we need." Says the pokiemon. " WAIT! Did you just say "juicy deats"?" Asked the yandere.


	4. Chapo4

So the leag of villains some how got Susan in UA. "YES I BURN ALL THE ROBOTS!" Says Susan proudly. "Nice but what is your power exactly? Caus you didn't make the fire exactly." Asked the yandere. " THAT IS A GOOD QUESTION" Susan said still excited. "Um well you start tomorrow so um yeah let's just skip to the nex day already." Says the handman. Marie Susan walks up to the front of the school and finds her class. "1A 1A" she quietly says to herself. She looks up to see a sign above her that says 1A. "Noice!" She says quietly to herself creepily under her breath. A few kids walk by very concerned, moving around her to avoid her. Susan looks up suddenly and her expression changes to a very cheerful look. " hello! This is my first day here, I'm very excited! Are you in class 1A too?" She asks politely. "Umm not any more." One kid said without hesitation. He ran to the window and jumped out before any one could say anything. The girl that was with him looked at the window and back at Susan a couple of times. Susan smiled at her and said "and your answer?" Her smile creepily widened across her face. Her squinted eyes were enough to creep out any one in a 20 foot radius. "Umm w-well you s-s see..." the girl seamed to be violent shaking. "I I-I'm in c c class 1B and u Umm u-um it was very n- nice to meet you." The girl ran to her class room. " She seamed nice."Susan said Happily.


	5. Chapo5

Susan walked into her class to see... nothing out of normal. It was like walking in to a normal classroom. "Aw man it's so boring." "You,re late." Susan looks up to see another homeless man who hasn't slept in days. "WOW how manny homeless people am I going to meet in this story?!!" "What?..." asked the new homeless man. "Oh nothing." "Well anyway, I'm your teacher. But we have one more student that needs to arrive." " OH YEAH! I saw him, he jumped out of the window!" "Ummmm ok then... please take your seat" the homeless teacher said not believing Susan. Susan sat in the seat he pointed to. Susan sat behind a girl with brown hair that was cut into a bob. The classes were all normal and boring. Until the got to the hero training. "YAY this is why I came here!" " quirk skill tests..."the teacher was explaining. "blah blah blah so when can I set things on fire!"asked Susan.The whole class paused for a second then went back to listening to the teacher talk. Finally he got done explaining so Susan ran to the baseball throwing thing and ripped the ball out of his hands and threw it as hard as she could. There was a gust of wind that blew everyone back but Susan. The teacher wide eyed looked at the device. "2,323 meters." He said shocked. After going through all the tests Susan did the best at all of them except for the ball throw, the infinity girl that sat in front of her got the best score. But there was this one boy who seamed very strange. It didn't seam like he had a quirk. He stepped up to the ball throw and tried to throw it but the teacher erased his quirk. It took a while but he did eventually throw it. He got pretty far Susan wasn't lessening but she heard 700 nesters or something. But he broke his finger throwing it. _He doesn't seam like someone I have to worry about._ Susan thought to herself. One that looked like a very fluffy and angry puppy got mad at the one Broccoli boy. _But that angry puppy seams very dangerous. _Susan thought.


	6. Chapter 6

swomwhere in a dark ally..."the next day was Tuesday the best day if the week... wrong only monsters think that. which is exactly what Marie Susan was ... a monster, but a cool one. shcool was closed today because the league of villains attacked, isn't Marie part of the villains you ask? yes and she was pretty pissed she wasnt invited, you have to stay undercover they said, theyll no your with the leage of ,villians they say well screw them its been two days since ive set things on fire and i neeed it. yesterday the chiwawa said his name was bakugo... what ever your namer is cxhiwawa now get over it. he defintly dosent look like that phase i went through oin highschool. i got to stop self narrarating marie says that crackhead is starting to look at me weird, the crackhead on the street looked annoyed that i pointed out that he looked liked a crackhead, he seams to be coming at me with a knife, oh shit, run, run!"


	7. Chapter 7

swomwhere in a dark ally..."the next day was Tuesday the best day if the week... wrong only monsters think that. which is exactly what Marie Susan was ... a monster, but a cool one. shcool was closed today because the league of villains attacked, isn't Marie part of the villains you ask? yes and she was pretty pissed she wasnt invited, you have to stay undercover they said, theyll no your with the leage of ,villians they say well screw them its been two days since ive set things on fire and i neeed it. yesterday the chiwawa said his name was bakugo... what ever your namer is cxhiwawa now get over it. he defintly dosent look like that phase i went through oin highschool. i got to stop self narrarating marie says that crackhead is starting to look at me weird, the crackhead on the street looked annoyed that i pointed out that he looked liked a crackhead, he seams to be coming at me with a knife, oh shit, run, run!"


End file.
